


Accidental Confession

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Getting Together, M/M, Poisoning, developing merhartwin, established Merlahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: “That was a crazy night, Eggs,” Roxy’s saying as Harry watches over Merlin’s shoulder. “I’m surprised you can even remember it.”“‘Course I ‘member it.” Eggsy’s voice is slurred and on a separate channel Merlin is murmuring for the team to move faster. Merlin turns and he and Harry share a look as Eggsy continues.“Was when I finally told you about how gone I am on ‘arry and Merls.” Harry sputters and Roxy tries to interject, but Eggsy just talks right over her. “Felt good finally saying it outloud to someone. Besides, I blame ya for all the filthy images I had floating ‘round my head. God, I ‘ad the best wank that night.”





	Accidental Confession

**Author's Note:**

> For [witchyscribe](http://witchyscribe.tumblr.com)'s prompt: Eggsy meets Merlin for a meeting but ends up with Harry and Merlin after being drugged for a very short time. Let's say that Roxy may have passed on a conversation from a drunken night by accident as she is overheard on comms and they both fill his fantasy for a threesome at Merlin's house.
> 
> You were probably looking for more smut, but the muses were determined that this be nothing but fluff, no matter how I poked at them. I hope you still enjoy!

“Extraction should be there in 15. Hold tight, Galahad.”

Merlin’s voice is tight, but Eggsy barely registers it over the itch that’s starting under his skin.

“Lancelot, she’s alright, yeah?”

“Aye. You took the dart meant for her, and she escaped out the back. She’s waiting with the women for the response crew now,” Merlin says, allowing his voice to soften with a note of approval. “I’ve just patched her in.”

“I’m here, Galahad,” Roxy says. “Thanks for having my back. Extraction will be there soon and they’ll fix you right as rain.”

Eggsy feels his eyes start to lose focus, rolling in his head. “I know, Rox. Just talk to me, yeah? Getting hard to stay awake.”

As Roxy starts talking, Merlin hears the door to his office open. He doesn’t turn around as Harry walks in, focused on his monitors and directing the team headed to Eggsy’s location. He does, however, press a series of buttons to patch Harry’s glasses into the comms.

“That was a crazy night, Eggs,” Roxy’s saying as Harry watches over Merlin’s shoulder. “I’m surprised you can even remember it.”

“‘Course I ‘member it.” Eggsy’s voice is slurred and on a separate channel Merlin is murmuring for the team to move faster. Merlin turns and he and Harry share a look as Eggsy continues.

“Was when I finally told you about how gone I am on ‘arry and Merls.” Harry sputters and Roxy tries to interject, but Eggsy just talks right over her. “Felt good finally saying it outloud to someone. Besides, I blame ya for all the filthy images I had floating ‘round my head. God, I ‘ad the best wank that night.”

The screens show Roxy’s view as she reaches up to scrub a hand over her face. “Eggsy...Galahad. You do remember that Merlin’s on the line too.”

Eggsy groans and says “No, but maybe ‘e’ll ‘member me saying I’m gagging for the two of ‘em.”

Before anyone can reply, Eggsy’s feed tilts sideways only to settle with just a patch of rough, concrete floor in view. In a heartbeat Merlin is out of his chair, yelling at the extraction team to hurry up. In the background he can hear Harry and Roxy calling Eggsy’s name, with no response.

\--

Eggsy wakes up slowly.

The first thing that registers is a faint beeping. Then comes the smell of disinfectant. Med wing, he thinks, all too familiar with waking up here. But this time is different, and it’s then he realizes that both of his hands are being held, warm and tight.

With some effort he cracks his eyes open. He blinks blearily until his eyes adjust, and then he carefully takes in the room.

On his right he finds Harry, asleep and sprawled awkwardly over the chair in an effort to keep his hand on top of Eggsy’s. His glasses are set on a side table, and his hair is falling into his face where it’s broken from its gel. He looks soft like this, something Eggsy’s suddenly sure Harry lets very few people actually see, and his chest blooms with warmth.

Slowly he shifts his head, noting how the small movement makes his vision swim. On his left is Merlin, eyes peering exhaustedly over his glasses. He has one hand entwined with Eggsy’s and the other is tapping at the clipboard on his lap. He looks exhausted and the the comfort he felt looking at Harry quickly turns to concern for Merlin.

Eggsy squeezes Merlin’s hand and his eyes snap up, locking onto Eggsy’s, far more alert. Without a word he sets his clipboard to the side and picks up a glass of water, guiding it to Eggsy’s lips all while keeping their hands firmly linked.

“Hello, lad. We were beginning to worry,” Merlin says quietly. 

Eggsy drains the glass, grateful for the cool water on his parched throat. “How long have I been out?”

Merlin sets the cup back and quietly pulls his chair closer to the bed. He takes their joined hands and wraps his free one around them, and Eggsy can’t help looking down at where they are touching.

“Thirty-nine hours. You lost consciousness before extraction could reach you, and the medical team decided it was best to keep you that way until they were able to determine what you were hit with and if they could cure it.”

“And did they…” Eggsy can’t quite finish the thought, suddenly afraid of the reason Harry and Merlin are standing vigil at his bedside. Before he can start panicking about the scenarios running through his mind, Merlin speaks.

“Aye, lad, don’t worry. They’ll want you to stay in medical for twenty-four hours now that you’re awake, to see if there are any lingering effects. But you’re on the mend.”

Eggsy lets out a deep breath, and Merlin squeezes his hand. The sensation reminds him that he’s laying in a medical bed, holding hands with the two men he has a massive and entirely inappropriate crush on, and he feels his face heat.

“Ah, well that‘s good then.”

Merlin smiles and leans in a little closer. “It is. Now, how much do you remember from after you were hit by the dart?”

Eggsy tries to ignore Merlin’s hands and the blush on his face. “I know you got Roxy on the line - thanks for that, yeah?” Merlin only nods. “She was trying to keep me talking…”

Eggsy recalls the conversation, the admission, and his eyes go wide. “You heard.”

Merlin smile softens, and Eggsy drops his gaze so he doesn’t have to meet his eyes. Eggsy is sure that the man who spends his time training recruits and observing missions can easily parse out the equal parts fear and hope raging in his chest.

“Aye, both of us did.”

Eggsy’s eyes dart to the right, to where Harry is still slumped in his chair. It’s suddenly too much, and he tries to gently disentangle both of his hands.

When Eggsy tugs his hand, Merlin lets go as a frown creeps its way onto his face. But when he tries to slide his other hand from under Harry’s the man startles, gripping tight and sitting up straight as his eyes quickly dart around the room.

When they finally land on Eggsy, his shoulders sag and a relieved smile slips onto Harry’s face. “Hello Eggsy. It seems you’ve finally decided to wake up. Merlin and I were starting to think you were trying to avoid us.”

Lifting his free hand to run through his hair, Eggsy feels his face turn bright red. “Obviously it didn’t work.”

“Ah. I see Merlin has already started this conversation without me then.” Harry glances over to Merlin, but his face is fond. There is none of the disgust or anger that Eggsy had imagined would be on their faces if they were ever to find out about his feelings.

“Only just,” Merlin says, voice warm.

Still feeling overwhelmed, Eggsy drops his hand to the bed pushes in an attempt to sit up. But the motion jostles his head and his vision swims again, his stomach rolling unpleasantly, and he groans.

“I hate to rush this along, but if you’re about to let me down easy, let’s get on with it. My head ain’t doing so well, and I don’t think I’m gonna stay awake much longer.”

Eggsy watches as they share a look across his bed and then Merlin is leaning closer, tangling their fingers together once more.

“We’re here to say nothing of the sort,” Harry says. His thumb gently rubs circles into Eggsy’s knuckles, and Eggsy’s heart starts beating a tattoo in his chest. “Darling boy, we’re here because the two of us have had feelings for you for quite some time now. And between your unexpected confession and the all too troublesome poisoning, we wanted to be sure that you knew what those feelings were.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to ask what exactly those feelings are when Merlin squeezes his hand. “What Harry is trying to say is that we’re gone on you too lad, and we’d be humbled if you’d join us.”

“Like a threesome?” He tries to say it lightly, like that would be enough, but his head is starting to hurt and Eggsy’s sure it comes off far more disappointed than he intends.

Harry is quick to clarify, but his tone is guarded when he says “Like a triad, an equal partner in our relationship. That is, if a relationship is something you’re looking for.”

The words make his heart skip a beat, and for a moment he’s convinced that this must be a hallucination, a fever dream brought on by whatever he was darted with. But then Merlin reaches up to brush some of the hair from his forehead, and he’s certain that even at his most delirious he couldn’t dream up the soft caress of Merlin’s fingertips trailing down the side of his face.

Eggsy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he closes his eyes. A smile blooms across his face.

“Hell yes. I want all of it. I hope the two of you know what you’re in for once I’m out of this damn bed.” The last words are said in a whisper as he falls back asleep, hands held tight and warmth settling deep in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com).


End file.
